


The Dissection of Amora's Amour

by SpacePancake



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Character Interpretation, Character Study, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePancake/pseuds/SpacePancake
Summary: Dumb character study (barely) of Amora the Enchantress' love life and how she destroys it every time.





	The Dissection of Amora's Amour

Amora had never been good at romantic relationships. It was like whenever she had a period of happiness, a time bomb would begin ticking until the eventual explosion that would take out everything good in her life.

It wasn't like she didn't appreciate Skurge like she should've, but it was simply that she could never bring her to say that she did until afterwards. She never said she loved him aloud until Heimdall coaxed it out of her after his death. But she saw unlike anyone else did. He was just her dumb sidekick until he died. They never knew he had the raw strength and perseverance to single-handedly defeat Hela’s army at Gjallerbru, never would've believed he could do it.

Amora would have, if you had told her. She had seen him in battle. They worked in sync together and made a formidable threat, but when she got hurt in a battle? Skurge had the capability to battle the norns themselves. He rarely fought after she got hurt, choosing instead to abscond, but Amora had seen glimpses of it. His unbridled power.

She didn't want to admit it, but she felt the same protectiveness over him. When he was injured in battle her strikes would triple in their triple. What could've been a light petty fight could turn into a death battle. He was her executioner, her Skurge. Not in the way someone possesses something, but more so that he was part of her. Her heart.

So, of course, when he died Amora was more than a little upset. She had almost destroyed reality itself trying to get Skurge back through the world tree, but Thor talked her out of it. He was right, Skurge would've wanted her to rip reality apart ‘just for him’, but was the point of the world without him?

Thor, Loki and Balder returned to Asgard and celebrated Skurge as a hero, and Amora would forever be grateful to Thor for actively remembering him that way. But she stayed by the world tree for a good three days. Crying sometimes, slinging curses at those who had let him die the next. 

She eventually returned to Asgard and locked herself away. Heimdall went after her eventually. The bifrost had been destroyed, he had free time for once in his life. He dragged her out of her bed, literally, and carried her around to get outside. She yelled about how he had embarrassed her but they both knew that she was only lashing out because she didn't want him to care about her. Instead of confessing his love for her, he forced her to be honest to herself and admit she loved Skurge. Heimdall could see everything, even through her. It was perhaps the most honest period of her life.

She let herself fall again. She had been dating Heimdall before that, sure, but after that day she fell hard. Like she had for Thor and Skurge before him.

Loki took the guise of Odin, sat on the throne of Asgard and threw Heimdall into Nightmare’s realm. Perhaps Amora wouldn't have cared a time ago, but she knew in that moment that she would do anything for Heimdall. She jumped straight into the dream realm, faced her greatest fears and defeated Nightmare in a single blow all while ushering a magically dumbed-down Heimdall to follow her. She saved the warriors three from execution and started a revolution and fought the mighty Karnilla all to bring her former ally down before he had dared touch Heimdall.

But Heimdall had more praise for Odin healing him than he had for Amora risking her life to save him. When the bifrost was repaired, he cared more about his duty to it than to Amora. Somehow, that wasn't what ended their relationship. She yelled and then cried in private, but she loved him too much to let him go.

But when he offered to marry her she discarded him entirely. Heimdall saw her as a good person and encouraged her to be more a valourous with his present alone, and perhaps that’s why she gravitated towards him. 

She was too scared. She wasn't as good as he thought she was. Not a sweet enough person to spend an eternity with. 

She had an opportunity to be with Skurge again. She could trade her life for her sister’s. Then Lorelei would live again and she could spend an eternity with Skurge in death. She fell into Skurge’s arm and felt a comfort she hadn't felt in years, but still, ultimately, she refused.

There was a story she told only Lorelei, about her time in Battleworld with Thor. They snuck away, spending time away from the fighting and just talking for an age. Thor said he did love her back because he knew she had a heroic heart underneath it all. They both knew if she proved herself a hero, put herself on Thor’s side of the fight just once, he would be her’s – it's what they both wanted. 

But when he was surrounded by some of her previous allies, she simply stood back from the fight. Thor looked at her for help and she did nothing. She was too afraid to take the leap.

And it lost her Thor.

All the men she loved before were handsome, sure, but they also all saw her for more than her beauty. Her power, her intelligence, her heart… they saw it all. Their love was what she wanted more than anything in the multiverse, and yet she was so scared of commitment that she refused her opportunity to be with them each and every time.

She was her own worst enemy. Her own bringer of darkness. She was alone because every time someone came too close she turned away. 

Several words for love were named after her, but there was never anyone so afraid of it than she.

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* she also has a power/height kink *cough*


End file.
